disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
You Gotta Not Fight for Your Right to Party
"You Gotta Not Fight for Your Right to Party" is the sixth episode of Season 2. The title is an obvious reference to the Beastie Boys song "(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (to Party!)". Plot When Miley and Jackson have a fight over water usage in their bathrooms, they break the plumbing in both bathrooms. Robby calls for a repairman, but he is only able to fix Miley's bathroom, saying that Jackson's will be fixed in three weeks. Robby has Miley and Jackson share Miley's bathroom until his is fixed. During this time they fight over space and Jackson using Miley's bras to hold his toiletries and picking his nose hairs with her tweezers, Miley almost wiping her face with Jackson's underwear and Miley spitting toothpaste on Jackson's neck. Robby becomes frustrated and calls a family meeting. He wants each of them to see things from the other's perspective and, as an exercise, has them take on each other's roles, but they use this to mock each other. Robby's next attempt involves having the two dress up in large, heavily padded suits and hit each other with large padded sticks, in order to work out their anger. This doesn't work either, and Robby decides to ground them, also preventing Miley from going to Beyoncé's party as Hannah and Jackson going on a date to watch Panic! at the Disco. The two of them get Lilly and Oliver to stay in their rooms for the night to trick Robby while Jackson drives Miley to her party and his date in Thor's truck. Lilly and Oliver stay in Miley's room, but Oliver gets very hungry and he decides to sneak down for hot dogs using Lilly as a diversion. While Lilly climbs down from Miley's room and asks Robby for an autograph for her uncle, Oliver makes them both hot dogs. However, when Lilly reads the autograph it is revealed that Robby knows what is happening. Meanwhile, Jackson nearly hits a deer on the road, causing him to swerve in the dense fog onto the edge of a cliff. The truck hangs precariously on the edge, with shifts of weight causing it to tip dangerously. They flip a coin and Miley is to get out of the truck first, but gets stuck going through the rear window. Jackson comes to help her and tries to pull her out after getting out himself. Before it nearly falls he is able to pull her out of the truck. Because of his help they both forgive each other and agree to stop fighting, even as they realize that the cliff was only two feet off the ground. Later, all four of the kids are punished and have to clean random objects for Robby. Trivia *In the scene where Lilly is sitting in Miley's bedroom, she's reading a magazine called "Teen Trends." *The outfit Hannah is wearing when she goes to the party is the same outfit she is wearing on the Hannah Montana 2 :Meet Miley Cyrus CD Goofs *During the "family meeting" in the living room, Miley's seating position changes between shots. *After Miley says, "I don't know about you but I feel much, much better," when she is mimicking Jackson, her facial expression changes between shots too fast to be humanly possible. *Miley mimics Jackson by saying, "Good day. I said good day, Daddy!" He says that in the episodes Me and Rico Down by the School Yard and My Boyfriend's Jackson & There's Gonna Be Trouble Category:Episodes